Memory arrays formed at semiconductor substrates are used to store information for later retrieval. Individual memory devices in such arrays, also referred to as memory cells, typically communicate with sense amplifiers that determine a state of the memory cells through interconnects that are substantially parallel conductors to provide signal paths between the memory cells and the sense amplifiers. A problem that often arises in memory design is undesired communication between signal paths due to close proximity of memory array conductors and supporting modules.